Never Enough
by Animeaddict56
Summary: Lucy has a problem. She's not a prefect. Her sister is instead, and nobody's surprised, leaving Lucy feeling inferior. But can an unexpected talk from Hugo lift her spirits, or will it take a fight to get it all out? Eighth one-shot in the Family Series.


**Author's Note - Ok, so this one's about Lucy. I tried my best to think of a good story for her, and who would be there for her and her problem, and I think I chose well. So I hope you like. Also, I have a poll up now, about who I should write about next, so if there's some you want, just vote on it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

Never Enough

Lucy never felt good enough. All her of her childhood, she had loved being a twin. She loved having someone to confide in, knowing that the secret would be kept. But as they grew up, she and Molly seemed to be the same, but also seemed to drift. They were both very smart and very responsible. They both tried to do what was right and encouraged others to do the same. But for some reason, everyone saw that Molly just did it better than she did. She and her sister were in their fifth year now, and Molly had gotten Prefect.

When they had gotten word of it from her letter weeks before school, everyone was happy, though not too shocked. Lucy herself was happy for her sister. Molly had been rambling on about her hope of being the Prefect of their year. But Lucy couldn't help but feel inferior, as if she wasn't good enough. No one said anything to her about her not being the Prefect, in fact everybody had expected it to be Molly. That was what hurt the most.

And now, two months into school, Lucy was sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room, sulking in front of the fireplace. All the older students were at Hogsmeade, and since it was a lovely day out, all the first and second years were out in the sun. She herself didn't feel like going to Hogsmeade or going out in the sun like the rest of her cousins and her sister had.

"Hey, Luce, how's it going?" Lucy looked over to see Hugo coming in from the portrait hole. When he came to stand next to her, his tall frame towered over her. His usually curly hair was cut short, forming small ringlets at the top of his forehead. His blue eyes were shining like always, yet had a bored look to them.

She sighed. "I'm fine, Hugo. Why aren't you at Hogsmeade with Lily and Louis?" She didn't feel like talking, and wanted to get him out of there.

Hugo sighed too and sat down next to her, leaning his back on the couch. "I got a detention and I'm not allowed to go. And without the others, there's nothing to do outside." He paused for a moment, then looked over at her. "So ignoring your earlier lie, what's up?"

Lucy looked away. "What lie?"

Hugo smiled. "Lucy, I've been raised around girls, and I hang around Lily constantly. I know when a girl's upset. Now what's up?"

"Why does it matter?" Lucy challenged.

"You're my cousin," Hugo stated clearly, "and I love my family and all my cousins. When one is upset, I like to try and help them out. Besides, you've been off for a few months it seems. So what is it?" Lucy couldn't deny the sincerity in his eyes.

"I didn't make Prefect," She stated.

Hugo's face scrunched in thought. "And you're upset because you really wanted to be one?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, it's not that. I mean, I would have liked to be one, but it's not the end of the world that I'm not. It's just that . . . well, everyone talked about how it was going to be either Molly or me for Prefect. Then when the news came, no one was surprised that it was Molly and not me." Lucy chuckled dryly. "Maybe I'm just whining."

"No, Lucy, that sucks." When Lucy looked at Hugo, he wore an uncharacteristic frown. "It's not cool that you didn't even get a consideration or an 'that's too bad, and I'm sorry' from your parents."

"You didn't seem surprised either," Lucy muttered. She hated hypocritical thinking.

Hugo smiled though. "Yeah, but not because I though you weren't good enough for it." He chuckled. "I thought that you were too cool for it."

Lucy gave him a bewildered look. "What do you mean?"

"Look, Lucy, you are like you sisters in some ways. You like people to do the right thing. But unlike Molly, you don't force it upon people or twist up your face when they don't listen to you. You don't spend your every waking moment scolding someone or studying for exams that are six moths away. You know how to have fun! You hang with me and the others, you socialize, you laugh and you joke. You're fun! And it seems to me that they always want serious people for the title of Prefect."

Lucy stared at him after his speech, her eyes wide. She had never known Hugo to be so . . . smart about something. And in one talk he had taken away every fear she had about being a disappointment to her family.

She smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks, Hugo."

Hugo shrugged. "Nah. Don't worry 'bout it. We all think that. You could have talked to Lily or Louis about this and they'd have said the same thing. It's the reason we like hanging out with you more than Molly."

"And because you three are constant rule-breakers," Lucy teased with a smile.

"Well there's a smile!" Hugo cheered, a smile on his own face. They were quiet for a few moments, both of them staring at the crackling flames.

"Thanks, Hugo," Lucy whispered.

"We're family," was all that he said back.

Then as if they were sent to break a moment, Lily and Louis rushed into the common room, their faces exuberant as they panted for breath.

"Hey, Hugo, Lucy!" They greeted s they came to stand by them.

"Hey, you two," Lucy greeted.

"Hey, guys. Why are you back?" Hugo asked.

"Yeah, it's a bit early isn't it?" Lucy asked them.

Lily smiled widely, her brown eyes glinting mischievously. Her ed hair was slightly messy, but it always was like that. Thankfully, unlike Hugo, her height didn't tower. "Actually we never left."

"Yeah, we were waiting for you to finish your time, but we got caught up in a game with some first years," Louis explained. His blue eyes were glinting dangerously too. His silvery hair was straight though, running down like water to his ears.

"Yeah, well I can't go to Hogsmeade. Part of my detention," Hugo muttered.

Lily's smile turned into a familiar and suspicious grin. "Yeah, we figured. So we thought we'd take a passage way and sneak you in."

Hugo's eyes lit up and his own grin formed. "Let's do it!"

He stood up, but Lucy grabbed his pant leg. "Are you sure that's smart?"

Louis smiled at her. "There are a lot of students there, no one's going to pick him out of a crowd," He reasoned.

Lucy sighed and smiled sadly. She'd had fun talking with Hugo. "Well, all right if you're sure."

Hugo frowned again. "Well, don't you want to come with?"

"Yeah," Lily agreed, "after all, you're not banned from it. You wouldn't get into too much trouble for smuggling him in."

"Yeah, come with us, Lucy. It'll be fun!" Louis encouraged.

Lucy looked at each of them. All of them looked eager to have her come with them, and they all gave her pleading eyes. Lucy never was good at resisting. "Well, all right."

"Yes!" They cheered.

It wasn't long after Hugo and Lucy got ready that they led Lucy to down the tunnel into Honeyduke's, and out into the sea of students in the shop.

"See, no one will find me in this crowd," Hugo assured her. Lucy had to agree, but then again, with his and Lily's prominent hair color, there was a chance. They left the shop after buying a bunch of different sweets and headed over to Gladrags Wizardwear.

"Come on! This is the best place to have fun sometimes!" Lily told her, and she grabbed her hand, pulling her to the many different clothes. Hugo picked up what looked kind of like a muggle baseball cap and put it on backwards, and crossed his arms.

"I'm H-dog!" He said, much to the others' amusement.

"Yo, H-dog," Louis called, "there another one?"

Hugo looked and tossed him a black one that really showed the difference between the hat and his hair. "There you go, L-dog."

"Raise the roof!" Louis bellowed in a low voice as he put the hat on backwards too.

"You two are so weird!" Lily laughed.

"It's a wonder how we're related!" Lucy agreed with a giggle. Both boys feigned a hurt look. Then Hugo moved and wrapped his arms around Lily, picking her up off her feet, and started to spin.

"But you still love us!" He replied as he spun around.

"Put me down now, Hugo Arthur Weasley!" Lily demanded, kicking at his thigh. With a laugh he put her down easily, making sure not to drop her.

"I think I'm going to buy this hat," Louis muttered, holding the hat in his hands, examining it from all angles.

"Buy whatever you want, L-dog," Lucy said with a sarcastic tone that made him smile.

"You know, H-dog," Louis said offhandedly, "I think we need to give these two girls a nickname."

"I think you're right, L-dog," Hugo said with a thoughtful frown.

"Would you quit calling each other that," Lily said in an exasperated tone, making both of the boys snigger.

"What are you four doing here?" A voice boomed. They all turned to see James, Fred, and their friends Jack Corner and Tony Warrington coming toward them.

"Having fun, why?" Lily asked with a smile.

James grinned. "Well, I heard that Hugo was banned from this Hogsmeade visit."

Hugo crossed his arms with mock defiance. "So what?"

James shrugged. "Well I am Head Boy, I'm supposed to report this kinda thing." He walked around their tiny group. "But I'm too proud of you four to do that!" He and his friends laughed.

"Thought so," Lily said with a roll of her eyes.

James threw his arm around her. "Yeah, I can't believe I'm Head Boy either. But I'm a cool one. Just don't let Molly find ya. She's been nagging me about setting people straight." He sighed and ran his other hand through his already messy hair. He looked right at Lucy. "I wished you'd have been this year's Prefect. You would have been a lot cooler about it." That made Lucy smile.

Fred nodded. "Yeah, I hate to talk trash on family, but she just nags too much. I'm tired of her scolding me like she's my bloody mother!" He complained.

But then, changing that subject, Tony patted James's shoulder and pointed out the store window. "Look who it is."

They all looked over to see Scorpius Malfoy and Albus standing outside the store, talking about something while Rose was going through the bag she was holding. James' glared and practically sneered.

"You know, James, you glare and harder and you might set their hair on fire," Lily muttered sarcastically, much to the guys' amusement. "What happened with you two anyway? And you always use to tolerate Scorp. What's up?"

James just turned away from the window. "Nothing. Nothing you need to worry about." And his arm tightened around her. He brightened quickly though. "So, what are you three planning on doing for the rest of the day?"

Hugo was the one to shrug. "I don't know. Enjoy my freedom probably."

"Oh, awesome. Where's Brad at though?" James asked. Bradley was their other best friend. They were all rarely apart.

Lily grinned. "He's gotta a date."

All the boys grinned too. "With who?" Fred asked eagerly.

Lily, Hugo, and Louis looked at each other and grinned even more. "Jenna!"

The guys all laughed, but Jack almost turned blue. "My sister?" Then he tore out of the store, pushing passed Scorpius, Albus, and Rose in his hurry to find them.

Fred looked at them, his eyes glinting. "Are you serious?"

Lily nodded. "She asked him out a few days ago and said, and I quote, 'Why not?'"

The boys laughed, and Tony wiped tears from his eyes. "Oh, man. Well, Jack's not that protective. All he'll do is hover over them. He won't attack him."

Lily nodded with a serious face. "Oh I know that. If I though he would attack Brad, I'd have physically stopped him. I consider Brad one of my family, pretty much a brother."

James smiled and shook his head. "Don't we all? After all he does live with us."

Lily smiled too. "Well he has to! Do you wanna send him back to his family for the holidays?"

"Oh God no!" James defended. "I'd feel too guilty for sending him to the Nott house." Everyone in the large group shuddered. They all hated the Notts, except Bradley, the one good one. Bradley was ashamed of his family and hated his siblings too. It was when Lily met him their first year that he started to pretty much live with them, until he did permanently.

"So, James, have you gotten the chance to give Carter Nott a detention yet?" Lucy asked.

James face lit up like it was Christmas coming early. "I've had the chance to give him four! That's why he's not in Hogsmeade today!"

"Way to go!" Lily cheered, and they both high-fived each other.

"Oh shit!" Tony cried. "It's Molly!"

"Molly?" They all repeated. Hugo's eyes went wide, and James and Tony moved to stand in front of him. Being too tall, Hugo bent his knees. They all watched as she entered the store and noticed them. She smiled and started toward them.

"Hi, guys. What's up?" She asked.

Lily shrugged and stole the hat that Louis still held. "Just hanging around, trying to find something to give Hugo, since he couldn't come with."

Molly smiled. "He'd probably appreciate it, the poor guy. So have you found anything yet?"

Louis looked at the hat Lily held. "Well we thought about getting him a hat like that one. He's just as weird as I am, so he'd probably like one," Louis joked.

Molly nodded. "What color?" And she moved to the hats which were behind James and Tony. They all held their breaths, but Molly didn't say anything. They all turned to see that Hugo was gone.

"Oh, well we though maybe a purple, or maybe a maroon to piss him off," Lily told her. They all thanked Merlin that she could lie.

"Language, Lily," Molly chided. Luckily, Molly couldn't see Lily's irritation flare, and her imitation of hitting her with a Bludger bat. Everyone else held their snickers behind their hands.

"So, Lucy I thought you were staying behind," Molly commented to her sister, turning back around to face them.

Lucy shrugged. "Well, Hugo convinced me to go and have fun since he couldn't. I figured I'd at least come and get him something, and I ran into Lily and Louis doing the same." It wasn't a complete lie at least, and Lucy could live with that on her conscious.

"That's good. You've seemed a little down since we heard about you not getting Prefect," Molly commented.

Lucy sighed and the others all stared at Molly. "No, it's fine. I don't really care that I didn't get it."

Molly seemed shell shocked at the thought of that. "How could you not care? I'd have been devastated if I didn't get it!"

Lucy gritted her teeth. "I guess I don't care because I've gotten a lot of comments on how people thought I was too cool to be one, and because I'm told how I'd have been a better one. That's good enough for me!"

They all seemed shocked at her outburst, and Molly's eyes had never been angrier. "What does that mean?"

"It means I would have been nicer about it! I wouldn't give a detention or deduct points for breathing too loudly in the library," Lucy mocked, making the others laugh.

Molly on the other hand just glared at her. "You have to be strict, or else people walk all over you," She seethed.

"Yeah, and then they hate you, you become somewhat of an out cast, and they talk about behind you back. I think I'm quite proud that I didn't make Prefect and that I'm not like you. I like having friends," Lucy stated, standing her ground.

They could all see Molly's jaw flex. Then a smug grin came over her face. "Detention, Luce. Tomorrow night at eight o'clock. Go to Professor Fleet's office. I'll talk to him later." Then she brushed passed her sister with a glare and left the store.

Once she was gone, James grinned widely at Lucy. "Way to go!" the others cheered her on the same.

Hugo came up from behind a rack of clothes. "Lucy," He said, brushing off his pants.

"Yeah?"

Hugo looked at her and sighed with a smile. "I think I might hate your sister. My knees have never been this stiff."

Lucy laughed harder than the others. "I'm sorry."

Hugo shrugged. "Don't worry. You got her back for me." He scanned her. "Feels good doesn't it?"

Lucy shook her head. "It feels damn good!" And with another round of laughter, they all went to the counter, Hugo and Louis to buy their hats. All of them talking about Lucy's and Molly's standoff, and about them being proud of Lucy's detention. Lucy was a little upset about the detention, but it still felt great. For the first time in a while, she felt like one of the best.

Like she really was good enough.


End file.
